


Ticklish Torture

by Jungle321jungle



Series: March Ado About Nothing [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: Patton is Ticklish and Janus knows it.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: March Ado About Nothing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191332
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Ticklish Torture

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "Please, no more"

**Ticklish Torture**

“Please,” he begged. “No more.”

Janus hadn’t seemed to have heard as he circled Patton once more- his eyes fixed on Patton’s smaller frame like a beast watching its prey. Patton gave a swallow as he opened his mouth to speak again- but Janus spoke first. 

“I’ll give you another chance,” Janus told him as he stopped walking and squatted down beside where Patton lay helpless on the floor. “Where is it?”

Patton bit his tongue in defiance causing Janus to give a “Tsk” in return. The other side shook his head with a slight sigh as he reached out toward Patton. 

“No!  _ Please!  _ I-” any further pleas were quickly drowned out by the sound of Patton’s own laughter. Patton would never know how exactly Janus knew where he was most ticklish, but what was more pressing was how much his sides hurt as he laughed. 

“Where is my hat?” Janus asked him again. 

“I- I- can’t!” Patton gasped out between laughs. But it was becoming too much to bear. “Roman!” He shouted. When Janus paused Patton took a few gulps of air and rubbed at his cheeks sore from smiling. “Roman took it.”

Janus gave a pleased smile as he stood, “See, now was that so hard?”


End file.
